El jorobado de Notre Dame
by MiuBelle
Summary: Nunca espero enamorarse de un gitano. Y menos de un hombre... [Yaoi]
1. Capitulo I

_**N/A (1):**_ Mi imaginación ha llegado a límites insospechados con respecto al yaoi. Después de que vi algunas imágenes no pude evitar imaginármelo. Así que aquí traigo la versión que tanto quería escribir… por otro lado absténganse de criticarme o insultarme por el tema del mismo. Si no te gusta con respeto te pido que **te retires** y hagas como si nunca lo hubieras visto. Pero si te gusta léelo y coméntamelo atreves de un comentario que te pareció.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Estas advertido. Basado en la película de Walt Disney El jorobado de Notre Dame. Si no quieren que sus infancias se arruinen salgan de esta pestaña. Puede que haya cosas que no estaban en la película.

 _ **Género:**_

Romance, Drama, Un poco de Angustia, Confort, Humor, Violencia Regulada.

 _ **Pareja:**_

[Febo x Esmeraldo]

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Nunca espero enamorarse de un gitano. Y menos de un hombre..._ **[Yaoi]**

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Ciertas cosas deben ser mencionadas para que no queden dudas en la historia. Los personajes son:

 **Esmeraldo (Esmeralda)** : Obviamente está basado en el personaje femenino de la película. Si alguien quiere ver su apariencia no dude en ir a mi perfil donde podrás encontrar un enlace que te llevara a una de las imágenes para que puedas visualizar como seria en esta versión.

 **Fedo:** Nuestro guapo caballero de brillante armadura dorada. Sigue siendo el mismo que la película.

 **Quasimodo:** Es el mismo de la película. No he hecho cambio en ellos solo en esmeralda que ahora es hombre. Básicamente serán los mismos sentimientos.

Todo se basara en la película, algunas cosas claramente van a cambiar. Pero la mayoría quedara en su lugar.

 _ **Disclainer:**_

Obviamente los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones, sino a Walt Disney y sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

* * *

 _Prologo_

" _(…) A veces no hay segundas oportunidades… a veces es ahora o nunca"_

— _ **Anónimo**_

No podía respirar. Cada bocanada de aire traía a sus pulmones el humo negro de la hoguera. Sus ojos estaban brillosos debido a las lágrimas que en ellos habían aparecido, no debido solo al humo. Tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida. Pero prefería morir antes de que el pusiera un dedo en su cuerpo…estaba empezando a adormecerse, ya no podía respirar, su vista comenzó a desdibujarse.

Y entonces solo vio oscuridad…

* * *

 _ **Ya las campanas despiertan parís resonando en Notre Dame**_

 _ **Anuncian que hay pesca y que hay pan otra vez resonando en Notre Dame**_

 _ **Las más grandes revientan cual trueno y las pequeñas su canto nos dan**_

 _ **Campanas que encierran el alma de todo parís**_

 _ **Sonando en Notre Dame…**_

—Porque como saben ellas no doblan solas

— _¿A no?_

—No, No amigo. Halla en el obscuro campanario vive el misterioso campanero.

— _¿Quién? ¿Qué?_

— ¿Cómo es que llego haya?

— _¿Cómo?_

— ¡Silencio!—las risas de los niños resonaron al golpear el títere—Clopan, lo sabe todo…

 _Es la historia de un hombre y un monstruo…_

* * *

" _El Jorobado de Notre Dame"_

 _Capítulo I_

" _(…) El único bufón que veo aquí, eres tú…"_

— _ **Esmeraldo**_

* * *

 _Maldito mapa_

Si tan solo supiera exactamente donde estaban con exactitud. Sin pensarlo arrugo el mapa y lo desecho sin una segunda mirada.

—Dejas la ciudad por un par de décadas y lo cambian todo.

Comento a su acompañante—su corcel blanco— el cual solo rodó los ojos a la tontera de su dueño.

Observo a los alrededores, tratando de pedir indicaciones para llegar al palacio de justicia más los guardias que pasaban ninguno le daba ni siquiera una mirada. No pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, lo habían hecho regresar de la guerra y ni siquiera le daban una dirección—Al parecer deberemos buscarlo nosotros mismos.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente viendo todo lo que se había perdido durante su ausencia. La gente parecía feliz y había muchas decoraciones en la calles.

El sonido de una pandereta y una trompeta le llamaron la atención.

Una pequeña cabra—con un aro en la oreja derecha— estaba haciendo acrobacias, sonrió a los movimientos, saco unas monedas de oro depositándolas en el sombrero violeta que se encontraba a unos pasos.

Al levantar la mirada se vio observando los ojos verdes más vivos que se había encontrado, los cuales resaltaban en la tez morena junto a los cabellos negros del joven—el cual se encontraba tocando la pandereta— mientras hacía movimientos con su cuerpo y sus manos. Llevaba un aro en la oreja izquierda—al igual que la cabra— más un conjunto de pulseras en cada muñeca a juego con la única que tenía en el pie derecho, tenía una camisa blanca mostrando parte de su torso a conjunto con un pantalón violeta oscuro y finalmente un pañuelo lila colgaba de su cintura con bordados dorados y terminaciones redondas. Todo en el gritaba gitano pero no podía negarlo el chico era hermoso y su vestimenta solo servía para resaltarlo.

La sonrisa pícara que surgió de los labios del joven lo volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que se le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo.

Un silbido proveniente de un niño que estaba en la pared sirvió para que dejaran de tocar inmediatamente mirando para todos lados. El rubio sabía que por su actitud estaban por huir. La cabra agarro el sombrero y sin más comenzó a correr siguiendo a los dos jóvenes pero al haberlo agarrado mal este comenzó a perder monedas.

El ojiverde regreso a ayudar al pequeño animal a recoger las monedas que se habían regado por la calle. Solo pudo agarrar algunas cuando dos guardias aparecieron frente a él.

—Bien gitano, ¿De dónde has conseguido estas monedas?

El hombre con bigote trato de arrebatarle el sombrero pero fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

— ¡Lo he ganado!

—Los gitanos no ganan el dinero

El otro guardia sujeto al muchacho de los hombros para que no escapara. Dándole tiempo a su compañero para agarrar el sombrero, más el joven no lo soltó.

—Lo roban—ante esas palabras el rubio pudo ver el enojo y la furia subir en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Vosotros si sabéis mucho de robos.

El chico seguía jalando del sombrero que el mayor—con bigote— había agarrado.

—Revoltoso ¿he?

Al parecer el pelinegro había tenido suficiente del tira y afloja ya que simplemente levanto el pie derecho dándole una patada en la cara al soldado el cual termino por soltar la carga. La pequeña cabra que estaba con el joven sin dudar se precipitó a la pantorrilla del único soldado que quedaba en pie. Logrando deshacerse de ambos.

Febo observo como pasaron corriendo por su lado. Desgraciadamente los guardias se recuperaron rápido.

— ¡Vuele aquí gitano!

Sin pensarlo atravesó su caballo delante de los dos guardias para que no persiguieran al gitano, provocando una inminente colisión, mandando a uno al charco de barro que estaba allí.

—Aquiles, siéntate.

Y el caballo obedientemente se sentó, aplastando inevitablemente al pobre hombre. Las risas de los aldeanos resonaron por los alrededores.

— ¡Cuanto lo siento! — Estaba seguro que el sarcasmo aunque no muy notable se podía sentir—Caballo desobediente, malo, malo— hacía señas a su compañero como si lo estuviera reprochando, se apoyó casualmente en la silla de montar observando con gracia al hombre tumbado bajo el corcel— Es que no puedo sacarlo a ningún lado, nunca me hace caso

El rubio no se dio cuenta pero unos pasos más alejados—tras una pared—el joven que había ayudado sonreía en su dirección antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

—Te daré una lección campesino—sacando una daga.

No se inmuto e inmediatamente extrajo de su vaina su espada apuntando a la garganta del oficial.

— ¿Decía usted teniente?

Al parecer sus palabras lograron que el hombre comprendiera a quien había estado amenazando. Miro hacia ambos lados tratando de buscar una escapatoria a su comportamiento. Finalmente llevo su mano a su frente para hacer el saludo a su superior.

—C-Capitán... ¡A sus ordenes señor!

Dejo caer su espada y en el proceso corto un poco el bigote del soldado que aun seguía debajo de su compañero.

—Se que tienen problemas pesados pero, ¿Dónde está el palacio de justica?

Unos minutos después se vio escoltado por ambos tenientes, que alejaban a la gente gritándoles.

—Abran paso al capitán

La ciudad había cambiado demasiado. Incluso los soldados que deberían ser neutrales con el pueblo parecían todo lo contrario.

Se detuvo un momento al ver varias monedas en el suelo y se inclino a recogerlas. Miro a su alrededor y vio una figura cubierta por una capa desgastada. No lo pensó mucho y se acerco dejando caer las monedas en el pequeño sombrero que estaba en el suelo.

Sin más continuo su caminata para alcanzar a los soldados.

—Vamos Aquiles

Espera cambiar algo mientras estuviera aquí.

No percibió los ojos verdes que lo observaban marcharse.

— _ **X—**_

El palacio de justicia era una impresionante obra. Seguía igual, al parecer eso era el único lugar que no había cambiado desde su partida.

—El juez Frollo se encuentra en las mazmorras

Simplemente continúo hacia el lugar que le dijeron, ya que conocía el lugar desde antes, cuando recién comenzaba con su carrera de caballero.

Al abrir la última puerta de madera que lo separaba de las mazmorras se encontró con el claro sonido de los látigos y los quejidos del hombre que estaba apresado también.

—Alto

Inmediatamente reconoció al juez Frollo por lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros un hombre e. Al parecer este estaba dando indicaciones sobre como aumentar la tortura de la víctima. Se puso serio y firme como era su costumbre cuando volvió su vista a él.

—Ha, este es el intrépido capitán Febo que vuelve de la guerra

—Listo para entrar en función señor

Observo cómo el juez Frollo camino a su alrededor evaluándolo. Una incomodidad se instalo en la parte trasera de su mente había algo en su instinto sobre ese hombre que no le llegaba a agradar del todo.

—Su fama en el servicio lo precede. Espero lo mejor de un héroe de batalla de su época.

—Y lo tendrá señor, lo garantizo.

Y lo haría, solo daba lo mejor siempre a quien sirviera. La guerra había sido cruda y sus métodos no fueron los mejores en el campo de batalla. Los sentimientos y remordimientos se dejaban a un lado cuando uno entraba en el ejército.

—Si le diré… mi último capitán de la guardia fue un poco decepcionante para mí.

Entendió la ligera amenaza por lo que era y el grito de la victima siendo torturado sonó como dándole mas énfasis a lo que el juez decía.

—Bien no importa. Estoy seguro que cumplirá al pie de la letra.

Miro brevemente hacia los costados antes de seguir al juez el cual había comenzado a caminar.

—Gracias es un tremendo honor señor.

Si bien las palabras eran parte verdad aun no estaba de todo seguro que había hecho al responder la solicitud de volver.

Fue guiado a la parte superior de Notre Dame donde tenía una magnifica vista de todo a su alrededor. Las casas, las personas incluso llegaban algunos sonidos de fiesta.

—Ha venido a parís en su momento más oscuro capitán. Se requiere mano firme para salvar a los débiles de ser engañados.

Retomo la atención al hombre frente a el que comenzó a explicar cosas y contarle lo que estaba pasando en parís. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntar…

— ¿Engañados?

—Vea capitán

La clara orden y la mano contraria señalándole hacia un punto debajo de ellos fue lo que lo llevo a observar lo que con tanto fervor parecía molestar al juez.

Una pequeña multitud se había congregado en uno de los caminos y se podía escuchar una suave música y como varias personas bailaban aunque desde esta altura no era fácil reconocer los rostros.

—Gitanos

La forma que fue pronunciada esa oración fue de desprecio puro.

—Los gitanos viven fuera del orden, sus prácticas paganas despiertan los bajos instintos de la gente y eso...—Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como el juez se daba la vuelta mirándolo fijamente y con su puño cerrándolo— Debe acabar.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojado. ¿Había sido llamado para esto? De verdad. ¿Había dejado a sus compañeros solo para acabar con personas que por ser gitanas según el juez vivían fuera del orden?

— ¿Y me llamaron de las guerras para capturar adivinos y brujas?

Supo que su tono de enfado se noto y no se sintió preocupado después de todo esa era su intención.

Su hombro fue sujetado y girado hacia donde seguían estando los gitanos despreocupados de el dedo señalador del juez.

—La verdadera guerra capitán ante sus ojos se despliega.

—Durante veinte años me he encargado de los gitanos uno por uno…—Febo vio con incredulidad disimulada como al decir esas frases Frollo mataba con su dedo las hormigas que estaban en frente de ellos— Y pese a todo mi éxito se han multiplicado.

El juez como si fuera común saco el pedazo de mármol donde estaban las hormigas revelando muchas más debajo, se acerco un poco para observar como las hormigas comenzaron a alborotarse.

—Creo que tienen un refugio secreto entre los muros de esta ciudad… lo llaman "La corte de los milagro"— la obvia gracia sobre el nombre resonó en la voz del juez.

— ¿Y que haremos al respecto señor?

Pregunto finalmente al punto el cual quería llegar el contrario, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de ello.

En vez de responderle el hombre sonrió y bajo con fuerza el pedazo de mármol dado vuelta aplastando con éxito a las hormigas que anteriormente vivían allí.

—Lo plantea usted muy claramente señor

 _Aniquilaros_

Si alguien pensaba en lo contrario estaban equivocados. La forma de hablar de juez y sus para nada necesarias demostraciones con hormigas habían hecho claro para que estaba el de nuevo en Paris.

—Usted me agrada capitán Febo—le coloco una mano en su hombro como felicitándolo por agradarle— Vamos…

Al parecer iban a continuar con la charla pero fueron interrumpidos al sonar un fuerte estruendo. La cara de Frollo adquirió clara molestia con el bullicio que se había levantado de pronto y con un suspiro de cansancio comento.

—El deber…. ¿Ha presenciado un festival campesino capitán?

—Recientemente no señor.

—Le resultara toda una experiencia para usted venga— el mayor se giro y comenzó a caminar.

Al parecer debería asistir al festival. No lo demostró pero tenía curiosidad, desde chico no presenciaba un festival.

Pero una parte de su mente se quedo preocupada por el motivo de su vuelta a Notre Dame se dijo que tal vez no había sido una buena idea ser llamado de nuevo a Paris como pensó de un principio.

— _ **X—**_

Las canciones resonaban en el aire y la fiesta era clara. Febo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ya algunos hombres borrachos.

Los colores contrataban unos con otros y la gente disfrazada estaba en todos lados. Y una vez que el juez se sentó todo estallo.

 _Una vez al año hay fiesta en la ciudad_

 _Y parís se vuelve loca de verdad_

 _Cada hombre es un payaso en libertad_

 _Y un payaso hoy va a ser el rey_

Febo no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver como todos cantaban la misma canción y la persona que llevaba las riendas de todo molestaba a quien se le cruzara en medio.

 _Hoy el diablo el que mueve nuestros pies_

 _Porque en este día todo es al revés_

 _Y en la fiesta nadie es nadie si no es bufón_

 _Todo al revés_

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al juez quitarse los papeles de colores que habían caído sobre su túnica y la mirada de fastidio aun seguía en su rostro.

— ¡Ven hoy! ¡Ven ya! — Su atención fue llevada de nuevo al hombre que claramente era un gitano, al parecer estaba por presentar algo ya que estaba en el escenario—Vean con mucha atención la más bella aparición… ¡Viene el a bailar!

Las ovaciones alcanzaron un fuerte nivel.

Clopan desapareció—con un fuerte chasquido— en el momento que su pie toco el escenario, y dentro del humo rosa apareció un bailarín.

Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Los movimientos del muchacho eran rápido y ágiles convirtiéndolos en un danza.

El gitano bailaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sacando aplausos de la gran multitud que se encontraba en la plaza y estaban hipnotizados viéndolo bailar. A pesar de ser un joven sus movimientos eran precisos y fluidos, sin duda y sin miedo.

Febo no pudo evitar parpadear al ver al chico que había visto algunas horas atrás. Su vestimenta había sido remplazada por solo un pantalón color rosa apretado y un pequeño saco que dejaba ver completamente su torso, en su frente tenía una pequeña diadema dorada que entonaba con las partes doradas del traje. Si no hubiera estado detallando lo que usaba el chico claramente habría visto la cara de sorpresa del juez Frollo.

 _Esmeraldo_ , ese era el nombre del joven, no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre entonaba con él en una forma única.

—Vea usted capitán que repugnante—la voz del juez lo despertó de su letargo.

—Si señor

El rubio no creyó que la falsedad se notara en sus palabras. Ya que a pesar de ser hombre no podía evitar mirar la belleza del gitano que bailaba y las ovaciones del público solo fortalecieron esa verdad, a nadie le importaba que fuera un hombre y no una mujer.

De un momento a otro Esmeraldo se encontraba sentado en uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla donde Frollo estaba sentado. El ojiverde le sonreía y con un pañuelo rosa—con detalles dorados— era pasado por todo el cuello del juez acercándolo como si lo fuera a besar. Y con la misma rapidez que se había acercado se alejo de juez tapándolo con su propio sombrero y haciendo una inclinación de broma.

La risa del público aumento al ver como el juez era engañado por el joven. La cara roja de ira de su jefe era muy notable para quien lo viera.

Esmeraldo volvió al escenario y termino con una acrobacia muy elegante. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar la sonrisa deslumbrante del chico. Por un segundo el ojiverde lo miro sorprendidos unos segundos y una mirada coqueta se poso en su cara.

Parpadeo pero ya el chico no lo miraba, no sabía si había sido su imaginación.

—Ahora damas y caballeros… ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos esperando estáis!

Al parecer Clopan había vuelto al escenario y se había puesto a mirar para todos lados como si buscara algo.

— ¡Al más tonto hay que coronar!

Y mientras cantaba iba mirando a todos los disfraces y mascaras, para elegir al ganador del festival. Febo no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor sino que seguía mirando disimuladamente al joven que seguía en el escenario como ayudante del gitano que estaba abajo.

Los candidatos a ser el rey fueron varios pero Esmeraldo y la pequeña cabra que recién había notado estaba a su lado iban sacando las mascaras para ver lo que había debajo de ellas. Al no cumplir los requisitos eran sacados del escenario por la pequeña cabra. Habían llegado al último cuando no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver que el joven gitano tiraba pero se alejo sin ninguna mascara. Al parecer no fue el único que lo noto.

— ¡No es una máscara!

— ¡Es su rostro!

— ¡Es horrible!

Los susurros comenzaron en toda la plaza. Los jadeos horrorizados se elevaban cada vez mas.

—El campanero de Notre Dame

El rubio había escuchado historias sobre ello pero no había prestado atención ya que no las creía ciertas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la reacción de la gente.

Al parecer el campanero se comenzó a asustar porque se tapaba toda la cara.

— ¡Damas y caballeros tranquilos buscábamos el rostro más feo de Paris! ¡Y aquí esta!

La gente miraba raro al gitano que se hacía llamar Clopan el cual solamente continúo con la coronación como nada.

— ¡Quasimodo! ¡El jorobado de Notre Dame!

La gente al parecer había tomado de nuevo la alegría de la festividad y Febo se relajo al ver que el incidente no había pasado a mayores. Al parecer la gente no era tan juzgadora como pensaba.

Se pregunto si el chico conocía al juez ya que este lo saludo cuando era alzado por la gente y llevado al trono en otro pequeño escenario mas la mirada de Frollo era de enojo puro.

Pero la fiesta cambio en solo unos segundos al ver que la gente agarraba cosas para lanzar. Febo vio con consternación como la gente de la plaza comenzaba a tirar tomates al pobre joven que al ver lo que hacia la gente quiso escapar pero se resbalo cayendo de nuevo en la ruleta donde había sido dejado segundos atrás.

Las risas de la gente se habían elevado a altos nivel que se reían del sufrimiento ajeno.

El campanero se levanto de nuevo e intento otra fuga pero al parecer la gente no lo dejaría.

— ¡A dónde vas jorobado la fiesta acaba de empezar!

Una cuerda fue lanzada en dirección al joven y se deslizo en su cuello sujetándolo fuertemente volviéndolo a volcar. A esa sola soga más se le unieron restringiendo efectivamente a su víctima.

El chico estaba claramente asustado, mirando a todos lados mientras estaba atado sin posibilidades de moverse. Febo no pudo evitar hablar, no podía quedarse quieto cuando una persona estaba sufriendo frente a él.

—Señor, su permiso para detener esto.

—Un momento capitán una lección debe ser aprendida—la sonrisa del rostro le provoco un aumento de ira aunque se abstuvo si lo hacia las cosas no terminarían bien.

Sus puños se volvieron blancos al ver como el joven campanero miraba en la dirección de Frollo pidiendo por ayuda mas este solo sonreía. Su autocontrol se estaba deslizando lentamente y dudaba que pudiera aguantar unos segundos más viendo ese acto frente a sus ojos.

Las risas pararon antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y varios jadeos se escucharon en la multitud. Se encontró con una rara imagen frente a él, una persona estaba subiendo lentamente a ayudar al joven atado.

Esmeraldo—que ya no tenía su ropa de baile sino como lo había visto la primera vez— se agacho lentamente a la altura del joven y se desato de una de sus muñecas un pañuelo que posteriormente utilizo para limpiarle la cara al campanero. Al parecer algo le estaba diciendo pero no era capaz de escuchar desde esta lejanía. Sin embargo el momento se corto cuando el juez hablo.

—Tu gitanillo baja de ahí inmediatamente

—Si su señoría— el claro tono de burla resonó en la silenciosa plaza— en cuanto libere a esta pobre criatura.

— ¡No te atrevas!—respondió

Sin una sola mirada más al juez el joven comenzó a romper las sogas con una daga que había sacado de su ropa. Las exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por la plaza, al ver que le llevaba la contra al hombre más poderoso de Notre dame.

—Como osas desafiarme

Y de pronto los ojos más verdes que había visto, fueron clavados con tanta intensidad sobre el juez…. Que Febo mentalmente agradeció de no ser el blanco del odio hacia donde esos hermosos ojos eran dirigidos.

— ¡Lastimas a este chico de la misma forma que maltratas a mi pueblo! ¡Pregonas justicia pero eres cruel con los que más necesitan tu ayuda!

La plaza había quedado en silencio.

— ¡Silencio!— Febo observaba como el juez comenzó a irritarse.

Pero el chico no pareció que le importara

— ¡Justicia!—grito levantando una de sus manos sin quitarle la mirada al juez.

Sin más Esmeraldo ayudo completamente al joven a su lado a levantarse.

—Gitano escucha mis palabras, tú pagaras esta insolencia.

—Creo que coronamos al bufón equivocado— esmeraldo se agacho en una fingida reverencia y al levantarse de nuevo tenia la corona que le habían puesto a Quasimodo —el único que veo aqui ¡eres tú!

La corono fue arrogada y cayendo frente al juez. Las carcajadas estallaron en la plaza mientras que la cara de Frollo se lleno de furia.

—Capitán Febo arréstelo

Cuando su nombre fue nombrado no tuvo otra opción que llamar a sus hombres y cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

Al parecer al chico no le importo verse rodeado porque miro a cada uno como si los contara.

—Déjenme ver si lo entiendo diez de ustedes contra mi—comento el ojiverde señalándose, su cara se torno preocupada, puso una de sus manos en su frente como pensando y hablo con vos triste—Y ahora que voy a hacer…Esto no es justo…—de un momento otro la mirada preocupada se torno una picara y de su ropa saco un pañuelo— ¡Para ustedes no lo es!

Y simplemente como si estornudada desapareció en un montón de polvo rosa.

La cara del juez se torno sorprendida y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Brujería

— ¡Muchachos por aquí!

La voz conocida resonó en oídos de Febo y se sorprendió al verlo sobre el lugar donde estaba el juez.

—No podía irme sin saludar a nuestro querido juez Frollo

Y supo que algo pasaría al ver la clara sonrisa en el chico.

El juez se encontró con la cara llena de tomate. El joven había bajado de un salto y tirado el mismo un tomate en su cara.

Al ver que la guardia se acercaba corrió. Los gritos de alegría de la multitud sonaron. Esmeraldo dio una pequeña reverencia y estaba vez estaba seguro que el chico le guiño un ojo antes de que este fuera tapado por Clopan. Segundos después alejo la manta que había utilizado para ocultarlo y ya no estaba.

—Ups... se esfumo.

Fue simplemente lo que dijo el gitano. Y los aplausos resonaron en todo el lugar.

Su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho. El chico había escapado. Y solamente se preguntaba ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado?

* * *

 _ **Fin de Capítulo I**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que les agradara la idea. Este episodio fue del punto de vista de nuestro sexy caballero. Dejen comentarios que no cuesta nada. Si hay que hacer correcciones no duden en decírmelas, pero de buen modo es lo único que pido.

Si has llegado hasta aquí solo tengo que decirte _**¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	2. Capitulo II

_**N/A (1):**_ Aquí está la actualización de este proyecto. Lamento la tardanza pero recién salgo de parciales y de una gripe catastrófica, no había tiempo de ni respirar este mes. Desde ya muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario y ponerla en favorito u seguirla. Son ustedes los que me inspiran a continuar.

Les invito a escuchar la canción que canta esmeralda en versión varón en mi perfil. La misma no me pertenece sino a esta fabulosa persona y su increíble voz. Pueden encontrarlo en el canal de _**Pedro Joaquín**_.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Estas advertido. Basado en la película de Walt Disney El jorobado de Notre Dame. Si no quieren que sus infancias se arruinen salgan de esta pestaña. Puede que haya cosas que no estaban en la película. Puede haber cambios en las escenas u situaciones. Si hay gran cantidad de errores gramaticales ¡Lo siento! no tuve tiempo de revisar adecuadamente, si hay algunos los arreglare cuando pueda.

La canción escrita aquí estaba basada en la de **Pedro Joaquín** por si las dudas surge la duda.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

Antes de que me olvide, para evitar confusiones.

 **Djal (Djali)** : Está basado en la cabra de esmeralda en la película original. Pero como se puede ver también le cambie el sexo porque se me ocurrió en el momento.

 _ **Disclainer:**_

Obviamente los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones, sino a Walt Disney y sus respectivos creadores. La canción que aparece en este capítulo no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor y a su compositor.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

* * *

" _El Jorobado de Notre Dame"_

 _Capítulo II_

" _(…) A pesar de saber que debía capturarlo no quería encerrarlo…"_

— _ **Febo**_

* * *

—Cerquen la zona caballeros, encuéntrenlo pero no lo lastimen.

El joven pelinegro se removió incomodo en su escondite. Aun podía sentir los pasos de los caballeros tratando de encontrarlo.

Su ira no había disminuido ni un poco con el juez.

— ¡Vamos por aquí!

Se quedo como una roca cuando los soldados pasaron por su lado derecho. Se inclino mas dando la impresión de ser una persona mayor. Estaba por caminar hacia la dirección para volver a casa cuando a unos metros del estaba un caballero con la armadura dorada, demasiado rápido se dio vuelta y emprendió camino para la catedral, no podría volver con tantos soldados rondando el lugar.

Sin perder tiempo cerró las puertas detrás de él al llegar a su destino y se saco el manto que los cubría.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon a su alrededor maravillándose con la vista. Era la primera vez que entraba a la catedral. Usualmente evitaban salir de la corte de los milagros.

La luz iluminaba atreves de los grandes ventanales, los cuales formaban bellos dibujos de varios colores y formas.

Un ligero sonido lo alerto de una presencia que se acercaba por detrás. No dudo en girar rápidamente agarrando de la capa al caballero y a su vez sacando su espada de la funda. Un fuerte tirón y en segundos el caballero se encontró en el suelo con el apuntándole a la cara su propia arma. Sin embargo reconoció el cabello rubio y los ojos claros.

—Tu

Su voz sonó baja y amenazante, acercando mas la espada al rostro contrario el cual comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás aun en el suelo para evitar la afilada arma.

—Tranquilo me afeite esta mañana

Nunca espero esa respuesta pero fácilmente dos podían jugar ese juego.

— ¿Enserio?, te falto una parte.

El rubio frente a él se topo con una de las columnas del lugar lo que provoco que no pudiera retroceder más y solo para ponerlo más nervioso se continúo acercando.

—Muy bien, muy bien—el hombre frente a él levanto las manos en señal de rendición—Solo cálmate, permíteme disculparme.

Sintió como su rostro se contraía en una clara mueca y no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran con un claro tono de desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué?

Fue solo un segundo pero se encontró en el suelo—producto de un golpe del pie del rubio— y sin la espada en las manos, la cual había regresado a su dueño original.

—Por eso por ejemplo

La voz provoco que parpadeara y volviera bruscamente su rostro al causante de todo, el cual le sonreía de medio lado.

— ¡Tu!— su voz detono todo el enojo que debía mostrarse en su rostro — Eres una alima-…

Pero antes de terminar la frase el contrario lo interrumpió.

—Ha, ha, cuidado estamos en una iglesia.

El claro regaño y la sonrisa, provoco que se levantara con evidente enojo en su rostro y encarara al caballero. Sin duda su mano agarro uno de los apoyadores donde descansaban las levas encendidas.

— ¿Eres así de respetuoso o es mi día de suerte?—pregunto en claro tono de voz sarcástico.

Sin dudar se abalanzo contra su oponente el cual bloqueaba todos sus intentos de un bueno golpe.

—Peleas bien para no ser caballero.

—Curioso…Y tu demasiado mal para serlo— le respondió a modo de insulto.

— ¿Eso fue un golpe bajo no crees?

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió al hombre frente a él. Le había dado una idea.

—No, pero esto sí.

Sin embargo su golpe hacia las zonas bajas del rubio fue bloqueado antes de atinar a su objetivo. Sin embargo antes de que el caballero cantara victoria lo golpeo con el pie de la estructura en la frente mandándolo unos pasos hacia atrás. Claramente el contrario se había confiando.

—Touche

Aprovecho en alejarse varios pasos hacia atrás y vio como Djal saltaba envistiendo al hombre en su pecho, que aun teniendo la armadura debió dolor si la cara contraria fue un indicador.

—Y tienes un crib.

—Y no le agradan los soldados.

—Ya lo note—respondió más no retiro la mano del lugar donde su compañero había propinado el golpe.

Pronto se encontró mirando los ojos claros del rubio y el rostro de dolor se transformo en una sonrisa.

—Permíteme presentarme— debió parpadear dos veces ya que el tono del rubio cambio a uno casual con un toque ¿coqueto?—Soy Febo— la sonrisa brillante y galante acompaño la presentación del hombre frente a él— Quiere decir Dios sol.

No pudo evitar elevar una de sus cejas, ahora estaba seguro que el rubio estaba coqueteando con él. Miro de reojo a su compañero el cual también lo observo como entendiendo la situación.

— ¿Sabes que soy un hombre cierto?

Su pregunta fue acompañada de una coqueta sonrisa. Y el rostro contrario se contrajo en vergüenza antes su obvia acción.

—Si lo se

Al ver lo incomodo que estaba el contrario sonrió pícaramente y comento.

—No te preocupes no eres el primero que coquetea sabiendo que soy hombre.

El parpadeo del rubio y luego el ceño fruncido solo sirvió para que elevara una ceja ante el obvio enojo del contrario. Mas solo fue un segundo que dejo preguntándose si se lo había imaginado.

— ¿Y tú eres?

— ¿Es un interrogatorio?

—Me estoy presentando

Para su sorpresa Febo guardo su espada en su funda y no pudo evitar que las palabras escaparan de su boca antes de detenerlas.

— ¿No vas a arrestarme?

Internamente quiso golpearse ante su tono desconcertado.

—No mientras estés aquí. No puedo—Y como para dar mas énfasis abrió sus manos señalando a su alrededor, la iglesia.

Lo miro unos segundos tratando de identificar mentiras en sus palabras, pero al no encontrar algún indicio dejo su improvisación de arma en el suelo aunque nunca quito la vista de su oponente.

—No eres como los otros soldados.

Al parecer sus palabras fueron tomadas como un cumplido porque el contrario sonrió.

—Gracias

Al ver que no había peligro se acerco un poco. Y pregunto lo que obviamente paso por su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces si no vas a arrestarme que quieres?

Sus manos se cruzaron sobre su pecho para dar una pose casual.

—Me conformo con tu nombre.

Al parecer Febo seguía coqueteando sin interesarle que fuera un hombre. Sonrió, no le molestaba tanto como debería el hecho de que alguien de su mismo sexo estaba interesado en el.

—Esmeraldo

—Un bello nombre para alguien como tú— Acompaño sus palabras con una mirada profunda, y luego al parecer recordó algo porque giro sus ojos en forma de broma—Mejor que Febo en todo caso.

No pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios ante la broma de Febo, y comento a modo de broma—Puede ser.

Se quedo quieto como pudo al ver que el rubio se acerco un poco más a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Extrañamente no se sentía amenazado.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando el ruido de las puertas abiertas retumbo en todo el lugar.

—Buen trabajo capitán. Arréstelo.

Las palabras del juez Frollo y los guardias a su lado solo sirvieron para devolverlo a la realidad. Pronto se quedo sin respiración al entender la situación. Había sido un tonto.

—Me engañaste

Sus palabras salieron con un tono dolido sin saber por qué. Y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el hombre frente a él. Por lo que no escucho las palabras susurradas del contrario que decían _"Clama asilo"_ o el rostro lleno de molestia—ante el juez— y la preocupación a su situación.

—Lo siento señor. Pidió asilo, no hay nada que hacer.

Solo parpadeo con incomprensión ante las palabras del rubio. Su propio corazón golpeteaba en su pecho con preocupación y listo para actuar en caso de ser necesario.

—Entonces sáquelo a la calle

Dio varios pasos cautelosos hacia atrás al ver que el juez se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Más Febo no se movió del lugar frente a él.

— ¡Frollo, No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Una nueva voz se escucho y de pronto se encontró con una mano sobre su hombro. Los ojos llenos de calidez del arcediano entraron en su visión.

—No temas, el ministro Frollo aprendió hace años a respetar la santidad de la iglesia.

La última parte de la oración fue dicha con claro tono duro y una mirada de advertencia en la dirección del juez. El rostro lleno de furia del ministro solo sirvió para que se tensara aun si estaba a varios pasos de él. Pero respiro tranquilo cuando con una simple seña se giro y sus caballeros salieran.

Pronto el arcediano se separo de él y agarro del brazo al rubio, arrastrándolo a la puerta. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos tratando de decir algo con la mirada pero su contacto visual se rompió cuando Djal salió de detrás suyo y envistió al caballero por detrás.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya me voy.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del soldado.

Estaba tan concentrado en las personas que acababan de salir por la puerta que no sintió que se le acercaban por detrás. Pronto se vio con ambos brazos sujetados por la espalda y una voz que reconoció provocando que se quedara duro.

—Crees que me engañaste, pero soy muy paciente.

Esmeraldo podía sentir la respiración en su oído y el cuerpo apoyado del juez en su espalda. Se removió tratando de alejarse pero sus brazos fueron apretados mas dolorosamente y no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—Y los gitanos no resisten estar entre murallas.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la brusca inhalación en su cuello.

— ¿Que es lo que haces?—sus palabras sonaron con una clara repulsión en ellas.

—Tan solo imaginaba alrededor de tan bello cuello una soga.

Se estremeció cuando una de las manos del juez acariciaron su cuello, aprovechando que había suelto uno de sus brazos, con toda su fuerza clavo su codo en el estomago de Frollo. Apenas fue soltado se alejo varios pasos de él.

—Yo sé lo que te imaginabas

El odio y la aberración tiñeron sus palabras, tragando por un momento las insinuaciones que las acciones contrarias decían.

—Inteligente brujo. Es típico de tu clase torcer la verdad para confundir con pensamientos impíos—A pesar de sus palabras los ojos del juez recorrieron su cuerpo y solo fue su fuerza de voluntad lo que evito que se estremeciera de repulsión—Pero no importa , escogiste una maravillosa prisión pero es una prisión al fin. Pon un pie fuera y serás mío.

Los ojos verdes solo observaron como las puertas de la catedral se cerraron tras Frollo y el silencio resonó a su alrededor. Sin perder más tiempo se acerco por donde el contrario había salido y observo con cierto odio a los caballeros a solos unos pasos de él.

—Ordenes de Frollo un guardia en cada puerta.

Sin poder evitarlo cerró la puerta y se alejo varios pasos hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos fueron a sus brazos tratando de darse un poco de calor. La forma que el mayor lo miro y sus insinuadoras palabras oscuras provocaron que un miedo que no había sentido hace mucho apareciera en su mente.

La forma en que lo había observado constato que sus palabras tenían segundas intenciones.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta y apoyando su espalda en ella se deslizo hasta el suelo.

No era inconsciente de su buen aspecto provocaba en otras personas. Clopan se lo había hecho notar desde que era adolecente, aunque no lo demostrara seguido el mayor estaba preocupado.

Para él, el gitano mayor -Clopan- era su segunda figura paterna, era quien se había hecho cargo de él y cuidado cuando sus padres fueron llevados por los soldados del juez, en ese momento aun en su inocencia pensó que los volvería a ver, pero a medida que creció, supo que los gitanos capturados por los soldados no volvían, desde ese momento aunque no conocía de vista al juez su odio comenzó a crecer hacia quien era el responsable del sufrir y terror de su pueblo, el cual no hacía nada por miedo, entonces se quedo en silencio ante la insistencia de Clopan de no tentar al juez. Pero al verlo torturar al pobre chico (porque eso era si sus ojos asustados y llenos de miedo decían) solo había hecho que su resolución y sentido común de pasar desapercibido se esfumara como el agua entre los dedos.

No se arrepentía de haber saltado en su ayuda, aunque ahora estuviera encerrado en la catedral. No se arrepentía de nada.

El joven caballero rubio había sido una sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien había sido considerado con un gitano, si hubiera sido otro soldado estaba seguro que no habría importado que estuviera en la catedral, si fuera necesario lo habrían arrastrado fuera.

Y aunque su corazón decía que le había dicho la verdad sobre no engañarlo su mente y sentido común decía otra cosa.

Nunca se había sentido apeado u emocionado que otro hombre coqueteara con el (porque había pasado). Estaba confundido y en ese preciso era el peor momento para pensar tonterías.

Debía volver de alguna manera a la corte de de los milagros.

 _Los gitanos no soportan estar entre paredes_

Las palabras de Frollo aunque le causaban estremecimientos eran ciertas y temía ser capturado por ese hombre al salir.

Una caricia en su mano lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad, Djal que había regresado se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía.

—No temas Djal, si Frollo cree que nos detendrá se equivoca.

De alguna forma iban a escapar, el no los detendría.

—No hables con impudencia hijo

La voz del arcediano lo exaltaron y su vista se dirigió hacia donde el contrario estaba encendiendo unas velas en un altar cercano.

—Armaste un gran revuelo en el festival. Seria imprudente aumentar la ira de Frollo.

—Tú viste lo que hiso allá afuera—no pudo evitar elevarse indignado ante el leve reproche del contrario—Consentir que torturaran a ese chico. Pensé que si había alguien con valor para oponerse a él…

Su voz fue bajando de tono y no pudo evitar suspirar al final de su incompleta oración. La mano del anciano fue colocada sobre su hombro como un silencioso consuelo.

—No puedes remediar todas las injusticias del mundo tu solo.

—Nadie allá afuera va a ayudar de eso estoy seguro—sus palabras sonaron amargan en sus propios oídos.

—Tal vez alguien aquí dentro quiera.

Al compas de sus palabras señalo a su alrededor. Sin más el arcediano continuo con su labor de prender las velas dejándolo solo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a las estructuras donde descansaban los santos a quienes la gente le rezaba.

Entre abrió sus labios y dejo que su canto saliera como muchas veces antes.

 _No sé si podrás oírme_

 _Nose si estas hay_

 _Mi oración es tan humilde, como hablarte a ti_

 _Pero tienes carabaña de sangre, llanto y luz_

 _Si soy un simple gitano… mas proscripto fuiste tú._

Aun cantando caminando frente a frente de cada uno de los santo canto con la esperanza de que lo escucharan.

 _Que dios ayude con su piedad_

 _A los proscriptos y a su soledad_

 _Toda mi gente en quien confiara_

 _Dios nos ayude o nadie lo hará._

También podía escuchar a mucha gente hablando y pidiendo a Dios. Rezando junto a él. Por un solo momento no se sintió solo en ese lugar.

 _Yo pido fe_

 _Y yo poder_

 _Yo pido gloria, fama y saber_

 _Yo pido amor y yo salud._

 _Yo pido a dios solo que me bendiga_

Cerró sus ojos y continúo cantando con su corazón expuesto, esperando que sus oraciones fueran escuchadas.

 _No pido nada, solo seguir_

 _Pero hay quien no puede apenas vivir_

 _Dale a mi pueblo tu bendición_

 _Guarda esos hijos en tu corazón_

 _También mi gente son hijos de dios…_

Al finalizar simplemente se sentó en el piso cerca de una de las estatuas y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

— ¡Tu campanero que estás haciendo aquí!

El grito de un hombre provoco que saliera de su relajación dándose vuelta rápidamente y viera a un joven conocido correr.

—No causaste ya suficientes problemas

Sin esperar corrió sin darle una mirada más al hombre que había dicho esas palabras corrió en busca del joven.

— ¡Espera!

A pesar de sus palabras la persona corriendo frente a él no espero, intento de nuevo.

— ¡Espera quisiera hablar contigo!

Al no recibir respuesta y tampoco parecía que el contrario fuera a detenerse, siguió persiguiéndolo sin importar hacia donde se dirigiera.

Luego de correr un poco mas lo alcanzo, parpadeo mirando a las extrañas estatuas que estaban cerca de la entrada (que parecían que se habían quedado quietas e un mal lugar) pero no les prestó mucha atención y termino de llegar a donde estaba el campanero.

—Pude alcanzarte—comento cuando el chico se dio vuelta.

—Si... Emm. Yo... tengo mucho que hacer y me dio gusto saludarte… otra vez.

Era claro que el contrario estaba diciendo mentiras ya que se podía observar como sus manos se retorcían y no lo miraba a los ojos. El contrarío aprovechando su silencio se dio la vuelta y apurado subió unas escaleras.

— ¡Espera!— sin más lo siguió, subiendo las escaleras —Lamento mucho lo que te hicieron, no tenía idea de quien eras. Jamás te hubiera hecho-…— sus palabras se cortaron al ver las luces de colores que salían de los cristales y se reflejaban en las paredes—subir al escenario.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

No oculto su asombro en su voz.

—Aquí es donde vivo—fue la respuesta que recibió.

— ¿Tu mismo has hecho todos estos juguetes?—pregunto asombrado al ver la cantidad de cosas que había a su alrededor. Mas lo que le llamo mayor atención fue la maqueta del pueblo que estaba frente de el.

—Casi todos

—Son hermosos—tocando los cristales de colores comento, el sonido del tintineo era relajante—Si yo pudiera hacer esto no me encontraría danzando en las calles.

Comento al ver los lugares y personas del pueblo en la pequeña maqueta.

—Pero eres un gran bailarín

Ante la respuesta que recibió sonrió levemente ante el alago y se dio vuelta tratando de ubicar al contrario.

—Bueno ayuda a poner el pan en la mesa—su interés pudo más que el al ver algo tapado al lado de las demás figuras y pregunto— ¿Qué es esto?

—Esp-...—antes de que el chico terminara la frase había destapado mostrando dos figuras sin terminar— Es que aun tengo que pintarlos

No pudo evitar parpadear como un niño y reírse antes las figuras y de quienes eran.

—El carpintero y el panadero— agarrándolas levemente las miro con una sonrisa y luego miro al creador de ellas— Eres una persona maravillosa Quasimodo y además tienes suerte, tienes todo este lugar para ti solo.

—No es solo para mi están las gárgolas y claro también las campanas—Quasimodo señalo arriba de ellos donde estaban— ¿Te gustaría verlas?

—Si claro, ¿no es así Djal?—pregunto mirando a su amigo el cual se estaba tragando una pequeña figura.

—Síganme se las presentare—pudo ver que el joven campanero antes nervioso ahora se había relajado en su presencia.

Lentamente comenzó a subir el tramo de escaleras que faltaba para deleitarse con la vista.

—Nunca creí que hubiera tantas—comento al ver a más de una docena de campanas en el lugar.

—Esta es la pequeña Sofía. Janire, Ari y Luis maría, son trillizas—hablo Quasimodo mientras se colgaba entre ellas.

— ¿Y esta quién es?— pregunto al acercarse a una de las grandes.

—Esa es Gran Marie— el impulso infantil de gritar dentro de ella le gano y eso se encontró haciendo. El " _hola"_ retumbo en todo el lugar a su alrededor.

—Le agradas— sonrió ante el suave comentario del joven— ¿Les gustaría ver más?

Simplemente asintió emocionado comentando—Nos encantaría.

—Bien—Quasimodo exclamo—Deje lo mejor para el final.

Lo siguió fuera de las paredes y cuando el contrario señalo hacia el horizonte simplemente dejo de respirar por unos momentos. El paisaje frente a sus ojos era simplemente hermoso. La puesta de sol, las nubes, los pájaros, todo enganchaba como una pintura de museo.

—Apuesto de que ni un rey tiene una vista como esta—su cuerpo se relajo por primera vez desde que había sido encerrado en la catedral— Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Y podrías hacerlo—el comentario inocente lo volvió a la realidad, sonrió tristemente.

—No, no puedo—dio vuelta el rostro para dejar de mirar tan bella vista y se sentó en el suelo.

—Si tienes asilo—Quasimodo era un chico muy amable, atento y muy inocente para entender todo aun.

—Pero no libertad y los gitanos no resisten estar dentro de murallas.

—Pero tú no eres como los otros gitanos…—la voz a su lado se volvió un susurro—los otros gitanos son malos…

Se dio la vuelta mirándolo sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Mi amo Frollo. El me crio— la revelación de Quasimodo lo sorprendió y simplemente pregunto lo que surgió en su mente.

— ¿Como pudo un hombre tan cruel criar a alguien como tú?

El joven campanero se sentó a su lado evitando sus ojos.

— ¿Cruel?... No, el salvo mi vida— sin poder evitarlo poso suavemente su mano en el hombreo de Quasimodo y apretó levemente para reconfortarlo—Me acepto cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho… Soy un horrible monstro.

Mas las últimas palabras le llegaron al corazón y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza y odio hacia el responsable de esas palabras.

— ¿Te dijo eso?—trato de mantener su furia y enojo en su interior para no asustar al chico a su lado.

—Mírame — no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el contrario, el creía esas palabras. Espero unos segundos y hablo.

—Dame tu mano.

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto.

—Déjame verla

Cuando tuvo la mano más grande entre las suyas la estudio. Y sonrió.

—Una vida larga y a esta muestra timidez—hablaba mientras con uno de sus dedos delineaba las líneas de la palma en su mano—Que curioso…No hay ninguna

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ninguna qué?—pregunto el chico.

—Línea de monstro—respondió mirándolo fijamente para que le quedara claro—Ni una sola línea.

Pudo ver como Quasimodo miraba sorprendido su palma y entonces estiro su mano— ¿Ahora crees que yo soy malo?

— ¡No!— Quasimodo exclamo rápidamente y mirándolo mientras agarro su mano entra las de el—Tu eres gentil y bueno…

—Y gitano…—le recordó sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida—Y quizás Frollo se equivoque sobre nosotros dos.

Levantándose del lugar se alejo un poco del chico para que este pensara, se reposo en la barandilla y miro tristemente hacia el sol que ya se había ocultado. Sintió a Quasimodo apoyarse a su lado.

—Tú me ayudaste— una mano se poso sobre la suya—Yo te ayudare

Lo miro sorprendido.

—Pero no hay salida, hay guardias en cada entrada y salida— respondió

—No usaremos una—el comentario y ver a Quasimodo subir a la baranda provoco que lo mirara incrédulamente al chico, con un dedo apunto abajo.

—No pensaras en…

—Claro—como si estuviera seguro de lo que hablaba—Tu lo llevas—apunto a Djal— Y yo te llevo a ti.

La sonrisa acompañada del comentario solo sirvió para que levantara las manos y negara casi cómicamente con su cabeza. Podía gustarle bailar, saltar y hacer acrobacias pero era completamente diferente bajar de Notre Dame.

—Claro que no… ¡Soy demasiado pesado para ti!

Pero todas las escusas que podían ocurrírsele se desvanecieron al escuchar la frase de Quasimodo.

—Confía en mí.

No pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente. Usualmente no confiaba en nadie más que su pueblo pero Quasimodo se gano rápidamente un lugar en su corazón, por más cursi que sonara.

—Claro que confió en ti.

Valieron sus palabras al ver la sonrisa del joven campanero.

—Vamos Djal— su pequeño amigo subió a sus brazos y para que no se asustara le coloco su pañuelo en los ojos. De pronto se encontró siendo cargado.

Aun estaba sorprendido de que realmente lo pudiera alzar. Sin poder evitarlo se encontró sonrojándose ante la posición en la cual se encontraba y el comentario. Parecía un saco de papas puesto en el hombro. Djal también parecía incomodo en sus brazos.

—Si muero te culpare, ¿lo sabes verdad?—Comento en modo de broma tratando de relajarse cuando Quasimodo se paro justo en la orilla.

—No te preocupes, no morirás.

Antes de poder responder al contrario, este simplemente salto.

Nunca diría que el grito que salió de sus labios fuera como el de una mujer. Mientras estuviera vivo lo negaría siempre.

Después de todo tenía una reputación que mantener.

* * *

 _ **Fin de Capítulo II**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen ideas respecto a la historia envíenmelas por MP, y con gusto las leeré. Como así también si dejan comentarios del capítulos en los review.

Si has llegado hasta aquí solo tengo que decirte _**¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	3. Capitulo III

_**N/A (1):**_ Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza en actualizar. No puedo creer que pasara **un año completo** , no lo puedo ni imaginar. Pero he estado trabajando, yendo a la universidad y teniendo actividades extras, mas ahora que trabajo pero falta poco para recibirme (gritos de pánico).

Pero por fin puedo tener un respiro y actualizar la historia. La verdad espero que aun este siendo esperada por alguien (la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde)

Por otro lado a petición de alguien prontamente traeré un one-short con la pareja de _**Frollo x Esmeraldo**_ cof cof, si prepárense para la angustia y el horror (? Y muchos sentimientos encontrados. Eviten matarme por la pareja, la verdad es que me da un poco de escalofríos pero por otro lado me interesa también explorar ese lado mas oscuro.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Estas advertido. Basado en la película de Walt Disney El jorobado de Notre Dame. Si no quieren que sus infancias se arruinen salgan de esta pestaña. Puede que haya cosas que no estaban en la película. **Puede haber cambios en las escenas u situaciones (pero no en su mayoría)**. Si hay gran cantidad de errores gramaticales ¡Lo siento! no.

 **Advertencias de capitulo** , pensamientos sobre situaciones sexuales, insinuaciones de masturbación (me da vergüenza solo decirlo (?), angustia, situaciones e violencia, mas violencia.

La canción escrita aquí estaba basada en la de **Pedro Joaquín** por si las dudas surge la duda, el enlace se encuentra en mi biografía donde esta también la que canta Esmeraldo, si quieren escucharla vayan a mi perfil y busquen el enlace.

 _ **Disclainer:**_

Obviamente los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones, sino a Walt Disney y sus respectivos creadores. La canción que aparece en este capítulo no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor y a su compositor.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

* * *

" _El Jorobado de Notre Dame"_

 _Capítulo III_

" _(…) has de ser mío sino de nadie serás…"_

— _ **Frollo**_

* * *

La noche en parís era de un cielo libre de nubes donde se podían observar las estrellas brillar a la distancia.

Se podía escuchar el sonar de las campanas sobre Paris, dando indicio de lo tarde que era ya entrada en la noche.

Mas un hombre en ese mismo lugar caminaba de un lado a otro en uno de las habitaciones de la ostentosa casa en la cual vivía. Sus emociones turbulentas podrían llegar a sentirse si casualmente en esa habitación hubiera mas individuos, pero solo era el, sus sentimientos y un pañuelo con estrellas el cual era estrechado con fuerza por su mano derecha.

Se llevo el pedazo de tela cerca de su nariz. Inhalo el olor que aun persistía en ese pedazo de tela asqueroso e inmundo.

Aun llevaba el olor de aquel… _**brujo**_.

Nunca había sentido tales bajezas en su vida, el era perfecto, nunca había caído en la tentación de querer poseer a una chusma que aquella calaña.

Podía imaginárselo debajo suyo esposado retorciéndose y su rostro contorsionado con lagrimas en sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes como joyas.

El grito que rasgo su garganta reboto en las paredes de la vacía habitación. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza aquella pertenencia del brujo de ojos como joyas ojos los cuales no había visto en otras personas.

 _ **Beata María yo siempre fui hombre de bien, de mi virtud puedo alardear**_

 _ **Beata María he demostrado ser tan bien más puro que esa chusma tan vulgar**_

 _ **Pues dime María porque al verlo hay bailar por sus ojos pierdo yo el control**_

Podía ver claramente en el fuego dentro de la chimenea la forma tan pecadora del cuerpo del gitano moviéndose, llamándolo e incitándolo a pecar, a tener pensamientos impíos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar aquellos arrebatos de su cuerpo mortal.

 _ **Lo siento no veo mi alma toda empieza a arder al ver que en su cabello brilla el sol**_

 _ **Es fuego de infierno, pecado cruel mortal, ardiente deseo me arrastra hacia el mal**_

Incluso el humo que salía de vez en cuando en su dirección tenia forma del el, podía verlo moviéndose y contoneándose con ese baile del mismísimo demonio.

 _ **Pero yo no, quiero pecar es ese brujo el que se hace desear**_

 _ **Mi culpa no, yo soy fácil si el diablo es demasiado fuerte para mí**_

Podía verlo claramente haciéndole señas para que se acercara a el. Las manos de aquel brujo se paseaban por su cuerpo incitándolo a acercarse y ser el quien remplazara aquellas manos con las suyas.

Era demasiado fuerte para el. Se acerco estirando sus manos para agarrarlo y tocarlo, incluso podía verlo estirándole las manos en respuesta como si estuviera listo para el. Su cuerpo inferior respondió, ante aquella sonrisa pecaminosa.

Pero la ilusión desapareció al momento de poner sus manos sobre el. Dejándolo solo con la ilusión de lo que momento atrás estaba allí y la clara molestia entre su túnica.

 _ **Protégeme María de ese sireno de ese hombre cruel, que no me lleve a la perdición.**_

 _ **Destruye al gitano en el infierno debe arder si no ha de ser jamás mi posesión.**_

Su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada permaneció en las llamas que estaban solo a unos pasos.

Todo era una ilusión en su mente, aquel gitano nunca había estado aquí. Sus manos continúan ardiendo con la necesidad de tocar aquel cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el claro golpe en la puerta. Antes que esta se abriera.

—Ministro Frollo no esta en la catedral

Odio

Fue su primer sentimiento y la palabra salió amarga de los labios del juez

— ¿Que?

El guardia se removió ante los ojos llenos de sentimientos clavados en su figura.

—Se ha ido

El juez se giro sin ver al guardia como si fuera un simple adorno de la habitación y aunque se escucho sus palabras parecían más pensamientos pronunciados para si mismos.

— ¿Como?

Había mandado a que rodearan la catedral era imposible salir, tenia asentados guardias en cada entrada del lugar.

Era imposible salir.

Aunque ya no serviría de nada pensar como había escapado, ahora debía buscar la forma de casarlo.

—No importa. ¡Vete idiota!

El hombre ante el arrebato del juez, escapo sin miramientos cerrando la puerta tras de el como si el mismísimo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Y cuando no escucho más ruidos fuera de la habitación, se llevo una de sus manos a la parte baja de sus túnicas mientras con la otra mano se llevaba el pañuelo a la nariz e inhalando.

Comenzó a aliviar el embrujo que aquel gitano le había causado, debería conformarse con eso hasta que el responsable de ello viniera a hacerlo en persona. Pero hasta entonces debía rebajarse ante las bajezas más inimaginables.

Los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad, mientras continuaba inhalando aquel perfume e imaginándose a aquel ser siendo el que con su boca estaba realizando el trabajo que el se veía obligado a hacer.

Los gruñidos del juez hicieron eco la habitación.

Solo duro unos momentos mas y con un gemido gutural termino manchándose de ese pecado carnal.

—Te encontrare, aunque tenga que quemar todo París.

Aunque su voz se encontraba agitada y su apariencia profanada con la mancha e olor de el pecado, sus ojos cual demonio centellaban hacia el fuego donde sin miramientos tiro el pedazo de tela, el cual segundos después se convirtió en solo cenizas.

 _ **Es fuego oscuro, gitano es tu elección ser mío ahora o tu condenación**_

 _ **Dios se apiade de el, Dios se apiade de mí**_

 _ **Mío no habrá condenación**_

— _ **X—**_

Quasimodo permanecía sin conocer de todo el alboroto que la desaparición de Esmeraldo había causado. Aun permanecía inconsciente de lo que estaba por venir.

Pero el permanecía con una suave sonrisa en su rostro sentado en el borde de la catedral mirando a las estrellas y contándoles a sus amigas las gárgolas con emoción el tiempo que había pasado con aquel gitano el cual lo había tratado como ninguna persona antes. Claro que el juez lo cuidaba pero con Esmeraldo era diferente, era otro tipo de sentimientos.

Entre sus manos el campanero sostenía el collar que le había dado especialmente Esmeraldo por si necesitaba ayuda, por si necesitaba encontrar la corte de los milagros, por si necesitaba asilo.

 _ **Cuando uses este talismán tus ojos la ruta encontraran**_

Esas palabras aun seguían frescas en su memoria.

Llevándoselo a su pecho prometió que lo protegería, ya que ese pequeño objeto lo llevaría hacia el cuando lo necesitara.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió libre.

— _ **X—**_

Todo había estado bien hasta que la niña gitana llamada Dika había llegado corriendo desesperada gritando que el juez había atrapado a su familia y estaba ofreciendo dinero para quien revelara la ubicación de Esmeraldo, al parecer había estado por volver con su familia cuando vio a su familia siendo llevada por el juez.

Esmeraldo se estremeció ante la clara expresión de Clopan, no podía evitarlo el era como una figura paterna, desde niño le había hecho caso en todas las cosas pero con esto era diferente, no podían dejar a la gente de parís sufrir e incluso ese abominable juez ya había capturado a varios gitanos, aun podía escuchar el llanto de la pequeña.

—No saldrás

—La gente halla afuera necesita ayuda

Algunos gitanos ya se habían reunido a su alrededor y estaban escuchando la discusión que estaban teniendo ellos dos. Ambos eran tercos, uno por la preocupación por su hijo y otro por la preocupación por un rubio caballero y por el campanero de Notre Dame.

—Esmeraldo, Frollo te esta buscando. Y si consigue llegar a la corte de los milagros o peor a ti el…

Clopan no continuo con sus palabras porque ambos sabían de lo que pasaría si la corte de los milagros era hallada. Frollo causaría masacre inimaginable. Pero podía ver que Clopan estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría si el era capturado. No pudo evitar estremecerse, aun podía recordar el aliento del juez en su cuello y las manos sujetando las suyas.

No era ingenuo sabia lo que estaría deparado para el si era capturado. Prefería la muerte antes de caer en las manos del juez.

— Es un milagro que Dika haya escapado por su cuenta

—Un caballero me ayudo

La suave vez de la niña llego a los oídos de ambos y Esmeraldo se giro para ver a la pequeña morena mirándolo con ojos llorosos. Se acerco a ella arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

— ¿Este caballero como era?

— Tenía el cabello como el sol

El pecho de Esmeraldo se estremeció con alguna emoción al escuchar que Febo aun estaba bien y ayudando a su pueblo.

Agradeció a la niña la información y se giro con determinación hacia Clopan el cual al verlo a los ojos suspiro.

— _ **X—**_

Había estado rondando el perímetro observando y esperando que Frollo arribara. Podía ver a los soldados rígidos ante su mirada de hierro en ellos.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de emitirse cuando sintió que se acercaba un caballo con un carruaje muy reconocible.

Tomando su posición se preparo.

—Buenos días señor

Su saludo fue automático al ver bajar al juez de la carroza. Claramente ante la apariencia de este no había pasado una buena noche su sus ojos rojos eran alguna indicación. _**Se lo merecía**_ , claro que sus pensamientos no se comparaban a las palabras que salían de sus labios.

— ¿Se siente bien?

—Tuve un problemita con la chimenea

Febo elevo ambas cejas tratando de entender la tonta implicación, aunque el juez continuaba masajeándose el entrecejo para sacar el evidente dolor.

 _ **Es una pena que no haya estado presente para ver esa pelea**_

Febo podía soñar en sus pensamientos. Aunque su entrenamiento como caballero exigía tener respeto por los superiores.

—A sus ordenes señor

La mirada fija del juez ante sus palabras le valieron ver esos ojos llenos de pensamientos sobre el tema que supo momentos después y solo debió morderse la lengua para evitar contestarle.

—Encuentre al gitano

Febo tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver a sus subordinados seguir sin duda las órdenes del juez.

Rompieron puertas.

Encontraron a los primeros gitanos escondidos debajo de una trampilla en la panadería de un hombre humilde y su familia.

Los gitanos fueron arrastrados y esposados como animales, fueron llevados ante el juez que aun permanencia en su caballo mirando con repulsión a las personas frente a el.

—10 monedas de plata por el gitano Esmeraldo.

Mas nada además de unas miradas de odio fue lo que recibió de los gitanos frente a el. Febo sentía que nunca hablarían, al parecer Frollo sintió lo mismo ya que retiro su mano con el dinero y con frustración se dirigió a los hombres que estaban alrededor de los gitanos.

— ¡Enciérrenlos!

La próxima vez que encontraron a un grupo de gitanos fue en una carroza que se utilizan para viajar los actores de fiestas; hay se encontraban una familia que tuvo que escapar del carruaje cuando este fue empujado al rio.

Todos fueron sometidos y llevados ante el juez todos empapados a causa del ""accidente".

—20 monedas de plata por el gitano Esmeraldo.

La gente tuvo la misma razón que el primer grupo. Miradas y nada de palabras.

— ¡Llévenselos!

Febo tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para evitar llevar a cabo una locura.

Era indignante ver como el nombrado juez trataba a las personas y aun mas indignante era ver como estaba ofreciendo monedas de plata para encontrar a Esmeraldo. Podía sentir las ideas repulsivas y obsesivas del juez con solo mirarlo.

El hombre tenía la mirada que Febo había visto en hombres dando a mujeres, pero nada en un buen sentido.

Una pequeña niña, escondida detrás de unos barriles, mirando con lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas le llamo la atención, a simple vista podía decir que la niña era gitana por su vestimenta y la angustia en su rostro.

Febo aprovechando la distracción que estaban causando sus subordinados buscando en las casas, se escabullo por detrás de la niña y sin dudar la sujeto, tapándole los labios para que no gritara, esta al sentir que era levantada intento patalear pero no podía contra la gran diferencia de cuerpos.

Tratando de no llamar la atención se escondió rápidamente.

— Cálmate no te hare daño

La niña al mirarlo estaba aterrada pero le sonrió suavemente intentando trasmitir comodidad, al parecer funciono porque se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente.

— Corre lejos de aquí— susurro con urgencia mientras la soltaba suavemente.

La niña lo miro unos momentos mas y simplemente corrió perdiéndose entre la gente. Febo esperaba que pudiera llegar a un lugar seguro.

Febo pensó que tenia un control estricto en su fachada en seguir ordenes pero el punto donde se quebró fue cuando el juez le ordeno comenzar el incendio en el molino de una pequeña familia un par de tiempo después.

— Con todo respeto señor no fui entrenado para matar inocentes

Podía sentir el calor suave que la antorcha en su mano llegar a su rostro, dándole más intensidad a lo que pedía el juez.

— Pero fue entrenado para seguir órdenes

La mirada del juez se parecía mas a un demonio que a la posición a la cual pertenecía. No podía con su sentimiento de enojo. No dejaría que el juez dañara a gente inocente y no dejaría que encontrara a Esmeraldo.

Mirando fijamente a Frollo arrojo la antorcha en el agua que se encontraba a solo a unos pasos de el pudo ver el rostro contrario contraerse con furia.

— Insolente cobarde

Como si fuera simplemente un error el juez se giro arrebatando una antorcha de uno de los soldados que se encontraban a su lado. Y acercándose al molino, acerco la antorcha la cual su fuego se extendió rápidamente por la paja y madera que creaba al molino.

Tuvo que saltar al ver caer una parte del molino en su dirección.

Pudo escuchar como los gritos de sus habitantes en el interior gritaban pidiendo ayuda y desesperación.

Sin perder el tiempo evadió los escombros que estaban cayendo y levantando su pie con una patada derribo la puerta de entrada, logrando entrar dentro.

Su enojo creció al ver las caras aterradas de la familia.

Agarro a la niña mientras gritaba.

— ¡Salgan!

Sin esperar tiempo volviendo por el lugar de entrada seguido de ambos esposos, pudieron salir a tiempo antes de que el molino cayera en pedazos.

El molinero se acerco agradeciéndole cuando retiraba a su hija de sus brazos.

— Muchas Gracias

Podía ver a la mujer llorara en agradecimiento en su dirección, aterrada de la situación la cual estaban pasando y lo cerca que habían estado de morir.

No tuvo tiempo de llevar su enojo a Frollo cuando fue golpeado desde atrás llevándolo de rodillas y mandando su casco a volar unos pasos.

Sus brazos fueron sometidos atrás de su espalda imposibilitándole el movimiento por la fuerza que su captor estaba colocando.

— La insubordinación se castiga con la muerte… Es una lastima desperdicia una muy brillante carrera— la voz de Frollo lo decía como si de verdad importara en la situación.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del juez y no dudo en escupir con desdén en sus palabras.

— Considérelo un gran honor señor

No tenia miedo a la muerte, nunca la tuvo y no mostraría ningún sentimiento para darle satisfacción a ese tirano juez.

Lo único que lamentaba era no poder ayudar mas a Esmeraldo con la situación, lamentaba que ahora los gitanos y el gitano que hacia latir rápido su corazón quedaran a merced del juez.

Aun mirándolo fijamente se preparo para el golpe en su cuello.

Solo que el golpe nunca llego ya que el caballo del juez se estremeció y elevándose en dos patas tiro al juez de su lomo, al parecer la conmoción fue suficiente para que sus captores bajaran la guardia.

Golpeando a sus captores fue capas de escapar de su agarre y aprovechando que el caballo estaba a unos cuantos pasos se colgó de la rienda mientras este comenzaba a correr.

Las flechas volaban a su dirección y no podía esquivarlas a todas.

Una dio en su blanco, justo había entrado entre el espacio del hombro y el torso. Un dolor comenzó a extenderse y no pudo sostener el equilibrio arriba del caballo.

Mientras caía pensó que era mejor que ser capturado.

El agua fue un alivio momentáneo, hasta que se acordó en la situación en la que se encontraba. Incluso había tragado agua sin darse cuenta por culpa del impacto.

No sabía que tan grave había sido la herida pero ya no sentía dolor en la zona. Intento nadar hacia la superficie tenia que encontrar a Esmeraldo y avisarle el peligro que corría.

Sus movimientos fueron más lentos y se sentía demasiado cansado.

Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de alguien agarrándolo. Aunque no sabia si era su imaginación o a causa de haber tragado agua.

— _ **X—**_

Esmeraldo tomo aire otra vez mientras empujaba su propio aire en los pulmones de Febo por tercera vez. Por fin este tosió devolviendo el agua que había tragado.

— Gracias

Su voz se lleno de alivio por un momento antes de recordar la herida en el cuerpo de Febo. Habían sacado la armadura de su cuerpo con la ayuda de Bavol, quien era uno de los amigos de su infancia, a su diferencia el tenia más musculatura que el mismo y estaba agradecido por eso en este preciso momento. Clopan lo había dejado salir de la corte con alguien como escolta sino no abría sido posible venir.

Había llegado justo a tiempo para ver la escena del molino y como Febo había rescatado a esa gente.

— Bavol necesitamos llevarlo a Notre Dame

Era una locura porque los soldados iban a estar rondando el lugar pero gracias a alguna deidad pudieron llegar usando la oscuridad como aliada.

Recordando la explicación de Quasimodo por si necesitaba volver, siguió sus instrucciones y por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Abriendo la puerta ingreso ayudando a Febo y a Bavol quien era el que llegaba el mayor peso del caballero.

— ¿Quasimodo?

No recibió respuesta en un primer momento pero luego de unos segundos una voz conocida resonó desde arriba de la escalera.

— ¿Esmeraldo?

Esmeraldo escucho los pasos y una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro a pesar de la situación.

— ¡Quasimodo!

Llamo para corroborar el suave llamado del otro chico. Al llamarlo lo vio bajar rápidamente las escaleras y el fue a su encuentro.

— ¡Esmeraldo!

El abrazo fue lleno de emoción, Esmeraldo se sentía feliz al ver que aun estaba bien el otro chico, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo nadie estaba a salvo de el juez.

— ¡Estas bien! Sabía que vendrías.

La emoción en la voz de Quasimodo provoco que se relajara un poco, se sentía bien estar cerca de el, era como que todo estaría bien.

— Ya has hecho tanto por mí, pero otra vez necesito tu ayuda

Mirando a los ojos en busca de ayuda, Quasimodo asintió demasiado rápido a pesar de que no sabía en que era lo que iba a pedir ayuda. Eso corroboro aun más que el chico era una persona maravillosa.

— Si, lo que necesites

— Es Febo. Esta herido y lo persiguen como a mi, no puede seguir y se que aquí estará a salvo. ¿Podrás ocultarlo?

El corazón de Esmeraldo se alivio al ver a Quasimodo asentir y haciéndole señas para que lo siguieran.

— Por aquí

Nunca podría hacer algo para darle las gracias a Quasimodo. Lo había salvado antes y ahora estaba ayudando a Febo.

Con cuidado el y Bavol llevaron el cuerpo de Febo a una pequeña cama arriba de las escaleras y rescataron al rubio lo mas suavemente posible.

— Esmeraldo

La voz débil de Febo le provoco que el nombrado lo silenciara para que guardara fuerzas.

— Shhh, te esconderás aquí hasta que te puedas mover.

Esmeraldo sin perder tiempo agarro el vino que le alcanzo Quasimodo, saco su pañuelo de la herida de Febo y volcó sin dudar el vino en la herida.

El caballero rubio soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

— Lo siento

Se disculpo el gitano, el cual con aguja e hilo comenzó a suturar la herida que la flecha había dejado atrás.

— Y yo que quería un trago de vino

Se quejo el rubio mirando al gitano el cual le sonrió de manera suave— Esa familia te debe la vida. Nunca he conocido a un soldado tan valiente que enfrente a Frollo o tan inconsciente

— Ex soldado no lo olvides

A pesar de la situación ambos hablaban suavemente con humor sin despegar la mirada del otro. El gitano continúo suturando la herida hasta que termino con el trabajo.

— ¿Por qué será cuando nos vemos termino sangrando?

Esmeraldo no pudo evitar mirarlo con reproche, aun sentía su corazón latir fuertemente cuando lo vio caer del puente y no podía quitarse el miedo de encima.

— Tuviste suerte, la flecha casi te llega al corazón

Sin poder evitarlo Esmeraldo toco suavemente la piel alrededor de la herida, como si fuera a quitar el dolor. No se espero que el rubio agarrara su mano y la llevara a su corazón.

— Tal vez si llego

Los ojos verdes del gitano se encontraron con los brillantes de Febo. Ambos no podían despegar los ojos del otro.

Esmeraldo sintió la cálida mano de el en la suya y la apretó suavemente.

Su corazón latía rápidamente pero no de miedo o preocupación sino con una emoción diferente.

Se sintió correcto.

Por eso se agacho y sus labios se tocaron con los del ex caballero. El rubio con su mano libre la acerco hacia el rostro del gitano acariciándolo suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de Esmeraldo en su corazón.

Fue un momento perfecto.

— _ **X—**_

— Señor, buscamos por todos lados y no hemos encontrado al gitano

Frollo miro a sus soldados sin expresión antes de girarse y fruncir el ceño.

— Tenia la catedral completamente rodeada, guardias en cada puerta no había forma en que escapara— su cabeza dolía de enfado, pero todos los pensamientos se cortaron al sentir las campanas de Notre Dame, giro su rostro hacia el lugar del sonido— A no ser…

* * *

 _ **Fin de Capítulo III**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Déjenme comentarios si aun lo esta leyendo para saber que tal les pareció. Tratare de no tardar casi dos años en subir la continuación (risas malvadas) y lo que suponemos lo mas posible el ultimo capitulo (wiii)

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
